memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Newspaper
[[file:San-Diego-Chronicle.jpg|thumb|The San Diego Chronicle newspaper]] A newspaper was a printed publication that contained news articles written by reporters. A newspaper published issues regularly, most often daily or weekly. Pages were folded together, rather than stapled, did not have a cover, and were larger than a book or magazine. In the 22nd century, newspapers could be output from a personal printer. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) In the 23rd century, the user could specify sections for printing, such as news, editorial, features and comics. The printer had a recycling slot for used papers. ( ) Newspaper media survived into the 24th century. Reporter Edmund Atkinson worked for The Times for at least 30 years. ( , ). Also in the 24th century, Starfleet Academy published a newspaper. ( ) History In the 1930s of a timeline he altered when time traveling through the Guardian of Forever and saving the life of Edith Keeler, the 's Doctor Leonard McCoy awaited the arrival of James T. Kirk and Spock. When they didn't come, he followed her advice and placed classified ads in several New York City newspapers, including the The New York Times, The World, and The Star Dispatch, in hopes that his messages would guide his friends in the 23rd century. After five months, he expanded his ad placements into newspapers throughout the state of New York, then to other American daily papers, and then to international cities. He also visited the New York Public Library and scoured papers published in Baltimore, Boston, San Francisco, Washington, D.C., Great Britain, France, Ireland, Argentina, Switzerland and Italy. On one day, he searched the classified sections of The Philadelphia Enquirer, The Times-Picayune, The New York Times, and Italy's Corriere della Sera for reply messages. After receiving no response after two years, he gave up and moved out of the 21st Street Mission in New York City. ( ) Also in March 1930, Spock reviewed editions of various newspapers through his tricorder to locate a divergence in the flow of time. It displayed conflicting accounts on the life of Edith Keeler. A February 23, 1936 edition of one paper displayed the headline "FDR Confers With Slum Angel 'Angel'." Yet in another paper he read about her dying in an automobile accident. ( ) In the 1950s, a newspaper reporter and photographer covered the story of an asylum inmate who was a missing person. The inmate stated his name, then became so frenzied that he had to be sedated. The story with accompanying photos appeared on the front page of the local paper with the headline "Who Is This Man?" Nobody came forward who knew "Captain James T. Kirk". Three hundred years later, the newspaper article was found during a records search by Spock. ( ) In 1953, Benny Russell was reading a newspaper when Jimmy approached him, offering him watches. ( ) In 1986, San Francisco area newspapers covered the release of humpback whales George and Gracie. A more sensational publication featured the story "Aliens Land in Golden Gate Park", containing interviews with a garbageman, joggers, and someone who had spotted a helicopter lowering a glass panel into nothingness. On page three, that edition reported the growth of a new kidney by a woman at Mercy Hospital. A follow-up story was headlined "Military Coverup, Alien Spacecraft Sighted In Alaskan Waters. Fisherman Almost Captured." ( ) In 2052, the San Diego Chronicle extensively covered Earth's first beaming of a chimpanzee, . ( ) Henry Archer kept copies of old newspapers. In 2123, Jonathan Archer recalled having seen an image of Dr. Lily Sloane in one of them. ( ) In 2253, on the day that McCoy's wife Jocelyn Treadway left him, he was reading a newspaper. An ad from Starfleet seeking doctor applicants caught his eye. ( ) In 2266, Space News reported on the first press conference given by revived 20th century celebrity Alfred Bleikoff at the Taj Mahal. ( ) In 2267 on Magna Roma, Spock perused a table full of newspapers and periodicals, then thumbed through a couple of the magazines. ( ) In 2268, during a mission to Melkot, a landing party from the saw the October 26, 1881 edition of the Tombstone Epitaph. ( ) Detective Dixon Hill read newspapers, or at least Jean-Luc Picard thought he did. They were visible in his holoprograms. ( , ) In 2370, during his last year at Starfleet Academy, Harry Kim wrote an article for the Academy's newspaper. ( ) In 2371, Montgomery Scott was featured during a live broadcast of when an emergency occurred during a training mission. ( ) In 2375, Q was seen reading a newspaper with the headline "Lyra Galaxy devoured by Greedy Singularity" and the subhead "Nacene Blamed." He showed this paper to Harry Kim and Tom Paris. ( }}) : Star Trek'' authors Michelle A. Bottrall, Kevin Dilmore, Robert T. Jeschonek, Kevin Lauderdale, Andy Mangels, J.R. Rasmussen, and Brian Seidman have written newspaper articles, having worked either as a reporter, editor and/or freelance writer.'' : Editor Paula M. Block's first exposure to ''Star Trek fandom came from seeing an ad in her university's school newspaper. (Biography, Strange New Worlds I)'' : Twenty ''Star Trek stories set in the 2270s were published in daily newspapers in the US Comic Strips series from 1979-1983.'' Newspapers * Albany Times-Union (1857- , New York) * Amsterdam News (1909- , New York) * Atlanta Constitution (1886- Atlanta) * Corriere della Sera/The Evening Courier (1876- , Italy) * New York Age (1887-1960, New York) * The New York Times (1851- , New York City) * The Philadelphia Enquirer (1829- , Philadelphia) * San Diego Chronicle (21st century, San Diego) * San Francisco Chronicle (1965- , San Francisco) * San Francisco Register (20th century, San Francisco) * Space News (23rd century, Earth) * The Star Dispatch (20th century, New York City) * The Times-Picayune (1837- , New Orleans, Louisiana) * Tombstone Epitaph (Late 19th century, Tombstone, Arizona) * USA Today (1982- , United States of America) * Village Voice (1955-2018, New York City) * The World (1860-1931, New York City) Appendices Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References * * * * Connections External links * * Category:Media Newspaper Newspaper